


My Nirvana Escape

by MonikaGlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Bullying, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Teenagers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaGlambert/pseuds/MonikaGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had to move school's, he was getting bullied at his old school, because he's gay. At his new school he hopes to have a fresh start. Meet Sauli. . The Bad Boy. The Popular Boy. Every girls dream guy. But no one knows that Sauli is secretly gay. He meets Adam, and changes his whole world around, and Adam is changing Sauli's around also. Adam can't keep his feelings for Sauli, and Sauli can't either. They try to hide it, but it's more difficult because they're neighbors. Will everyone except the fact that the "Hot, Bad, and Popular" guy is gay? Will Sauli choose to be himself or be someone he's not? How will Adam take it? I don't know, you have to read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Adam, are you ready for your first day of your new school, tomorrow?" My mother asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess." My mother looked at me with pain in her eyes. "Adam, I know you're going to miss your friends, but I'm tired of you being depressed at that old school." I know where she's coming from. I'm tired of being depressed too.

_"Faget!" they yelled, as I ran the rest of the way home, crying. I opened the frontdoor and saw my mom in the living room. She smiled at me then the smile faded when she saw me crying, and rose up from the couch, quickly. "Adam, what happened to your face?" My mother asked walking towards me. I just standed there, letting her touch around my eye. "Nothing, I'm fine." I tried to say. "Don't lie to me. What happened?" She said looking at me in the eye. I just started crying in my mothers arm. She was slowly stroking my back, for comfort. "Adam, we're moving from this place." Mom said. I didn't say anything. I don't care. I just need to get away from that hellhole._

"Adam? Are you even listening to me?" my mom said waving her hand in my face. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said, "What were you saying?" My mother sat down on the couch beside me. "I was thinking, maybe you shouldn't tell anybody your secret at school." My mom said. I scoffed, "And am I suppose to be someone I'm not?" I snapped. "No honey, I just don't want to keep moving you to different schools." "No one asked you to move me." I said. My mother didn't say anything. I sighed, "Mom, I'm sorry, but I don't like being whom I'm not. I promise I will try to fit in." I said giving her a smile. She studied my face for about a minute and smiled back, "Okay."

I kissed her forehead, "I'm going to go take a shower." I said standing up. "Okay." Mom said, turning her attention to the TV. I walked out of the living room, to the dining room, to the stairs. My room was to the far left. I opened the door and my room was spotless, besides there were boxes everywhere. I already hung up my posters of Queen, my favorite band, Cher, alot more. I was into music. Music and my mother are the only things that kept me alive. My father walked out on us when I was 7. Mom took it hard, but I didn't really know him, he was always in his study room. So I never really got the chance to know him. 

There was a bathroom connected to my bedroom, so I got my clothes out of my dresser, and went into my bathroom. I turned the water on, and stripped out of my clothes. My body relaxed when the warm water hit my bare skin. I couldn't help but think about tomorrow. Am I going to like my new school? Am I going to make friends? Are the people there homophobic? Am I going to be the outcast? Ha, most likely.

I was in the shower for about 30 minutes, just thinking. I turned the water off, and hopped out of the shower. I got my new pair of Star Wars P.J.S and put them on. Ah, I feel clean. I ran down stairs, to go tell my mother goodnight. "Mom! I'm going to bed!" I yelled and suddenly frozed when I felt not only my mothers eyes on me. "Adam, these kind people are living beside us, isn't that great?" Mom said. I looked over at the older man and woman, and then a boy about my age. I cleared my throat, "Nice to meet you, I'm Adam." I said shaking the older man's hand, then the woman's. I looked over at the boy, and my breathe hitched in my throat. He was way shorter than me, blonde hair, beautiful blue ocean eyes, and wearing Hollister shirt and pants, and Jordans. He smirked. "Please call us Mr. and Mrs. Koskinen. And this my son, Sauli." Mr. Koskinen said. I looked at them, then back at Sully? 

"Sully?" I tried. "No, No, that is not how you say my name." Sully said, waving his finger at me, "Saw-O-Li" he said. "Sauli?" I tried again. "There you go." Sauli said, with a wink. Oh. My. God. I just died a little on the inside. I looked down with my face probably red as a tomato. Damn it, Adam don't make yourself look like a fool. 

My mother cleared her throat, "Um, we were about to go to bed, but tomorrow would you like to have dinner with us?" My head snapped towards her. "Of course, get to know each other better!" Mrs. Koskinen said, and Mr. Koskinen nodding. I looked back over to Sauli, he was eyeing me up and down, then back to my face, with a smirk on his face. Oh gosh. He saw my Star War Pajamas. "Adam? I guess I will see you at school." Sauli said. I feel like my face is about to burn off. I nodded my head and looked away quickly. "See you tomorrow!" Mr. Koskinen and Mrs. Koskinen said, and left the house. 

I looked at my mom. "Dinner?" I asked. She smiled, "Yes. It sounds fun, I can try and make new friends, and you and Sauli can be friends." I looked away. "Yeah, Mom, I'm tired, so night!" I said and hugged her and went back up the stairs. 

I ran in my room, and hid under my blanket. I made a fool of my myself, in front of this extreamly hot guy that I don't even know. Ha, nice move Adam.

Whatever, I need sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. Sadfully. I closed my eyes and feel into a deep sleep.


	2. Party!

SAULI POV:

It was about 12:30 am, and I was getting ready for a party.

My phone started vibrating on my shelf. I stopped what I was doing, and walked over to it. 

It was a message from Tommy. YOU COMING TO THE PARTY? / YEA, I'M GETTING READY, RIGHT NOW./ HURRY UP FAGET.

Ha, only if he knew I was an actual faget. Yeah, I don't like girls. Boobs and vagina are disgusting. Yes, I would know because I am not a virgin. I only had sex with a couple of girls, because I don't want anyone to know I'm gay. 

My life would be hell if anyone knew. This school, and town is homophobic. Tommy hates gays, first of all. So if he figured out about me, he would ruin my life. My parents don't even know. They're the worst about homosexuality. It's upsetting, but I don't want to be disowned anytime soon. 

I got back to my work. Fixing my hair. Yeah, I'm obsessed with my hair. It has to be perfect, or I won't go anywhere. The sides of my head were shaved, and the top of my hair is just a little bit long to style it up, to a little mohawk.

I was wearing a black V-neck shirt, and Hollister jeans, and my black converse.

I grabbed my phone and quietly opened my window. Before I climbed out, I realized Adam was asleep. His curtains weren't closed.

That will be so embarrassing if he woke up at me staring at him.

I got my right leg over the window seal, and then my left. I took a deep breathe and jumped. 

I landed in the bushes, goddammit. That was loud. 

"Sauli?" Someone said. I quickly got up, and looked around. "Up here." I looked up and saw Adam looking down at me, from the window. 

Holy shit, he saw me land in the bushes. Epic fail. "Umm, did you see any of that?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. "No, I heard a loud sound though." Adam said. Oh thank fuck, he didn't see me.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked. "Going to a party," I said, then had this bright idea, "You should come with me." I said more like a question. 

Adam looked behind him, "I'm suppose to be asleep." He said. "So am I, but it would be good for you, meet new people." I said. Adam stayed quiet. "Let me at least put on proper clothes?" Adam said breaking the silence. I smiled, "Alright." I said.

I saw him disappear from his window. I have to text Tommy. I got my phone from my pocket. 

HEY, CAN YOU COME GET ME, AND MY FRIEND IS ALSO COMING. / WHO'S YOUR FRIEND? / HE'S NEW, BUT CAN YOU COME GET ME OR NOT? / YEAH, I'LL BE THERE IN 10 MINUTES.

Thank God. I put my phone back in my pocket. "Sauli, do I just jump" Adam asked from his window. I looked up at him. "I guess." I said.

Next thing I knew he jumped, and landed it. What the fuck? He brushed off his jeans and smiled at me. I smiled back. 

It got awkward. I couldn't help but look closer at him. He was wearing a Queen shirt and black skinny jeans. He had beautiful greenish blueish eyes. And he had freckles. Awe, I like freckles. 

I guess he noticed me staring at him, like a freak. "Umm, did you fall in the bushes?" He asked, pointing to them. Holy shit. "You saw, huh?" I asked, quietly. "Well, I saw a dark figure fall from your window, then a loud sound." He said. "Damn it." I mumbled. He chuckled. I smiled to myself.

Suddenly Tommy pulled up. "There is our ride." I said. Adam and I started walking up to his car. I got in the passengers seat, and Adam got in the back.

"Hey, thanks for the ride, man." I said shutting my door. "No problem. Who's this?" He asked, looking back at Adam. "This is Adam." I said, looking back at Adam also. "Cool, I'm Tommy." Tommy said shaking Adams hand. I saw black fingernail polish, on Adam? I didn't say anything though.

Tommy turned back in his seat, and drove off. "So Adam, what made you come here?" Tommy asked, still looking at the road. "Uh, my mom got offered a job here..." Adam said. "Cool. Sauli told you where we're going, right?" Tommy asked. "A party?" Adam said. "Okay, just to make sure, so you won't think we're kidnapping you or something." Tommy said. I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Tommy, he would agree on us kidnapping him." I said laughing. Tommy started laughing as well, "Well, you could've lied and told him that, if we were creepers." Tommy said. "I don't think I would agree to that." Adam laughed. I laughed harder. We were all laughing like maniacs. 

"Where's the party, anyway?" I asked. "At Brooke's." Tommy answered. "Adam, since you're new, and Brooke's house is fucking huge, you can stick with me." I said. "Okay." Adam said. "Ha, I'm getting drunk, and going to get it on with Ashley." Tommy said. Well, there's Tommy for you. "You do that." I said. 

About 10 minutes later we arrived to Brooke's house. "Woah." Adam said. "Big huh?" Tommy said, getting out of the car. Adam and I also did. 

There was people everywhere, music blaring, and the smell of alcohol.

"I'll see y'all later!" Tommy yelled walking away. I looked at Adam, and he looked nervous. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah." He mumbled. "Well, let's get to it!" I said.

This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! /)^.^(\


	3. Chapter 3

Adam P.O.V:

 

"Well, let's get to it!" Sauli said, walking towards the house. I followed him. When Sauli and I walked into the house it was so much better looking on the inside. I was amazed, besides the people dancing, detroying things, and makingout. 

I have never been to a party like this before. The most partys I've been to, is birthday party's. Yeah I know, that's low for me. Kids my age, should be use to it, but no there's me, scared out of my mind. 

"Adam, dude! Have you heard a single word that I just said?" Sauli yelled, waving his hand in front of my face. Why is he yelling at me? Oh yeah, we're at a party, "Oh, sorry, what did you say?" I yelled back. "Are you thirsty?" Sauli asked. I just nodded my head. Sauli motioned me to follow him, and I did. Next thing I knew we were in the kitchen. 

There were people on counters makingout, and people talking, and have red cups in there hands. Sauli moved a red cup in my face, to get my attention, "Here." he said, and I took it out of his hand. Sauli had one himself, he took a sip looking around. What kinda drink is this? Coke? Dr. Pepper? I'm scared to try it. "Adam have you been to a party like this before?" Sauli asked. I just looked at him, I can't let him know that I haven't! He'll think I'm a complete loser!

"Uh-I- yeah, plenty of time." I said. Ha, all lies. Sauli raised an eyebrow. "I've been to so many, that I can't even remember!" I said. "You've never been to a party before, have you?" Sauli asked, smiling and laughing at me. I smiled in embarrassment, and rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, I've never been to a party like this." I said. Sauli smiled, "Do you even know what that drink is?" Sauli asked. I shook my head. Sauli laughed, "It's beer, dummy." Sauli said, still laughing. I laughed too. Oh god, this is so embarrassing.

"I've never had beer." I said. Sauli eyes grew huge, "Are you serious!?" he yelled. This took me by surprise. "Yeah..." I quietly said. "Well drink up, the best drink you'll ever have." Sauli said. I looked at my drink for like 5 seconds, then I took a drink of it. I coughed in disgust, "Ew." I said. Sauli laughed, "You'll get use to it, just keep drinking it." he said. I just kept taking little sips.

"How many parties is there usually?" I asked. "Eh, about 4 a week." Sauli said. "Holy shit." I said. "I know." Sauli said. I just smiled. 

My smile disapeared when I felt arms hug my torso, from behind, "Sauli don't be selfish, who's your friend?" Some girl said hugging me? Sauli smile disapeared also, "Nichole this is Adam. Adam that's Nichole." Sauli said. She giggled, obviously drunk. "Oh, you're cute!" She said still hugging me. What the fuck? She doesn't even know me? And I'm gay. Ha, sorry chick, not a chance. "Nichole, don't be a whore like your usually are. Leave him alone." Sauli snapped. Thank fuck. 

Nichole let go of me, groaning, "Whatever, I'll see you around hottie!" Nichole said winking at me. Ew, gross. Sauli laughed at my expression, "Gross, huh?" he asked. "Duh?" I said. He laughed again. "Just a heads up, don't date her, she sucks at kissing, sex, and she's a whore." Sauli said. Well that escalated quickly. "You dated her?" I asked. "Sadfully, yes. BIG mistake." Sauli said. He's straight. Goddamn it. What the hell? Adam, of course he's straight, he's hot, all the girls probably like him. But who wouldn't? Just look at him. Perfect tan, beautiful blue eyes, nice figure, fitted arms, nice hair. "Adam!" He yelled laughing. "Huh?" I said. Oh shit. "Were you like checking me out or something? Jesus." Sauli said laughing.

Holy. Fucking. Shit. I coughed, "No!" I said. All lies. My cheeks felt like it could burn off right now. Look away, before he notices it! "Hey, fagots!" Tommy said sitting on the counter. Thank God. "What's up?" Sauli asked, Tommy. "Waiting for Ashley." Tommy said. "Adam! How's the party treating you! Any girls?" Tommy asked wiggling his eyebrows.  _"Maybe you shouldn't tell anybody your sercret at school."_ My moms voice echoed in my head. "Uh, this girl name Nichole?" I said, looking at Sauli to see if I got her name right. "Oh Nichole? Ah, she's bad news." Tommy said. Is she that bad? Wow. 

"Hey Tommy." This girl said, hopping on the counter beside him, then noticing me, "Who's this?" She asked. "This is Adam, he's new here, Sauli invited him here." Tommy said. She looked at Sauli. "I'm Ashley." She said, smiling. "Oh you're Ashley, the girl Tommy said he's going to get it on with." I said. Sauli choked on his drink. Ashley started laughing her ass off. Oh shit, was I suppose to say that? "Fuck." Tommy mumbled running his hands though his hair. "You're going to get it on with me?" Ashley asked Tommy laughing. "Shut up." Tommy said. Sauli was laughing too. 

"Adam, that was so not cool." Tommy said. His cheeks were sightly red. I laughed, "Sorry." Ashley finally calmed down, "Sorry Tommy, not tonight." She winked at him. Tommy blushed so fucking bad, "You guys are dicks." he mumbled. Ashley, Sauli, and I laughed.

"Adam, where did you come from?" Ashley asked. "San Diego." I said. "Cool." She said. "Fuck, I don't want to go to school, tomorrow." Sauli said. "It will be funny, when people have a hangover tomorrow." Tommy said. That's true, people were like that, in my old school.

"Well, I'm going to go dance, Tommy come with me." Ashley said hopping off the counter. Tommy hopped off the counter, "See y'all." He said, and Ashley and him left. Just Sauli and I now, besides the people that were still drinking in the kitchen. "Wanna go outside, to the back?" Sauli asked. "Sure." I said.

We walked out of the house, it got a little bit quieter, but barely. There was people dancing, and shit. Sauli sat on the bench, and I sat beside him. "Why did you move, again?" Sauli asked. "Um, my mom got offered a job, here." I said. "Oh." Sauli said. It got quiet between Sauli and I again. 

I took a drink of my beer again. It was burning my throat, but it felt good. "Adam, calm down." Sauli laughed. I took the drink away from my lips, "What?" I smiled. "You're like chugging down your throat." Sauli said. I laughed. "That sounded more sexual, then I meant it to be!" Sauli laughed. I lauged harder. 

I was laughing to hard, I almost fell off the bench. Sauli caught me on my shoulders, "Okay, that's enough beer, for you." Sauli said, taking away my drink. I whined, "But why? It's so good!" I said. Sauli laughed, "You're already drunk." He said. "Nu-uh." I said. "Mmmmhm." He said. "Whatever." I mumbled. "We better get you home, it's already 2:00." Sauli said. It has been 2 hours already? "I don't wanna go." I whined. "To bad, we have school tomorrow, and I don't want you to go with a terrible hangover." Sauli said. "Fine." I said, defeated.

We stood up from the bench, and I nearly fell over. Sauli threw his arm around my shoulder and his other arm around my waist. "Okay, I gave you 1 cup, and you're already drunk." Sauli chuckled. I didn't say anything. I wanted to fall asleep. I'm tired. 

We got out the front door, and Sauli somehow got a ride from this dude. "C'mon." Sauli said, dragging me with him to the car. He sat me in the back, then he sat in the back with me. I laid my head on his shoulder, I couldn't help it, I couldn't even stand up right. Sauli didn't even bother to push me off. "I remember my first time getting drunk." He chuckled. I just smiled. "I'm tired." I mumbled. "Of course, you are." Sauli said.

It was quiet, the whole rest of the ride. Then we got to our street. "Here you go Sauli." The guy said. Sauli helped me out of the car, and the guy drove off. "Great, how am I suppose to get you in your house? You can't even walk." Sauli said. I giggled. "You're just going to sleep in my room, okay?" He said. I didn't care, I needed sleep. 

Sauli put me on the wall next to the front door, pulling out his keys. He unlocked the door, and got another hold of me. "Am I heavy?" I asked. "Not really, why?" Sauli asked, shutting the door behind us. "I got made fun of, at my old school, because I'm bigger then the others." I said. Sauli frowned, "Well, you're not." He said. "Okay." I said, shutting up. 

We got up the stairs, and into his room. He has a nice room. He laid me down on his bed. "You can just sleep on my bed tonight." He said. My eyelids felt heavy all the sudden. "Sauli, tonight was fun, thank you." I said. Sauli smiled laying down on the bed, beside me. I couldn't help but blush. "We're on the same bed." I giggled. "Go to bed." Sauli chuckled. "Fine." I said. "Night!" I said. "Night." Sauli said back. "Don't let the bed-" "Adam, go to bed, for fucks sake." Sauli laughed. I giggled, and closed my eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Whoop Whoop! And if you're confused about the POV's they're switching to Adam's, to Sauli's, then back to Adam, and blah blah blah. c: Hoped you enjoyed! Leave comments if you'd like!(:


	4. School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I apologize for not updating these past few week. Totes my fault. I'm AO sorry. Oops, I mean 'SO' not 'AO' lol. Did anybody see what I did there? No? Okay I will shut up and let you read now. Oh, this chapter is Adam's pov again, so you can know how he feels about school and yeah. The next one will be Sauli's! ENJOY!(:

Adam P.O.V

 

I woke up because the light shining in my eyes though my curtains. Wait, those aren't my curtains? I tried to sit up but something heavy was holding me down. I looked down on my chest, to see what is was, and it was Sauli? What the fuck? His head was on my chest, and his arm was wrapped around my waist. 

Why the fuck am I here? Oh my fuck. Did he kidnap me? Did he drug me? Oh my God.

I looked over and I saw his clock. 7:24 a.m. HOLY SHIT! SCHOOL STARTS IN LIKE 30 MINUTES! I gently shook Sauli, "Sauli. Wake up!" I whispered hoping he would hear me. Sauli groaned completely annoyed, hugging my waist tighter. My cheeks started burning when I realized what postion we were in. 

"Sauli!" I said not whispering anymore. "What? Oh my God, shut up." Sauli mumbled, letting me go and turning on his side. I got the covers off of me and standed up. "Oh, Son of a Bitch!" I said, with one hand grabbing my head and the other one on the bed for support. I almost freaking fell. My head was spinning, and pounding like a bitch. I sat down on the bed again.

"Adam?" Sauli said, in a sleepy voice. My head whipped towards his direction, causing it to hurt more. "Yes?" I said. "What time is it?" I looked back at the clock, "7:30." I said. "Oh shit!" Sauli yelled and got up from the bed and went to his dresser. 

"Why the hell am I here?" I asked, rubbing my head. "I will tell you later, you need to go home and get ready for school." Sauli said. "But I don't wanna!" I pouted. "You're not going to miss your first day of school. Got it?" Sauli said. "Fine, mother." I mumbled getting up. 

My head was killing me. "At least tell me why, my I'm here, and my head hurts like shit?" I asked. "Last night, you and I went to a party, and you got drunk," Sauli said, taking his shirt off, "And now I'm guessing you have a hangover." I started blushing, like bad. Sauli has an amazing body. He had perfect skin, beautiful torso, abbs, and a V- "Adam would you quit staring at me, and go home to get dressed?" Sauli said putting a white shirt on, and snapping me out of my little world.

That just made me blush more, and I started walking out his room. "Wait, what about your parents?" I whispered. "Their not awake. They never wake up this early. Now go!" Sauli said.

I shutted his bedroom door behind me and tip-toed though the house trying to find the front door. When I found it I ran to my house. Which wasn't that far.

I slowly opened the door and tried to be quite as possible, "Adam, where were you?" My mother asked, wearing a robe and drinking coffee. Shit. Shit fuck fuckity shit. "I was uh-I-" I mumbled. My mother raised an eyebrow. I sighed, "At Sauli's house." I said. My mom rolled her eyes, "Get ready for school, you have," She said looking at her watch, "15 minutues." She finished. 

I ran up my stairs, tripping like 2 times. My head was spinning and I didn't know what to wear. 

As soon as I got to my room, I went straight to my dresser. Throwing clothes I didn't want to wear, on the floor. I found the shirt I wanted, and threw on some random jeans. After that I went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair. 

"Adam, Sauli is here to take you to school." My mom yelled, from downstairs. Seriously? "I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back, grabbing my school shit. I ran down the stairs, and saw Mom and Sauli.

"Ready?" Sauli said. I looked down, "Yeah." "Okay Adam have a good day, I won't be here after you're done with school." My mom said kissing my cheek. "Bye!" Sauli and I yelled getting out the front door. 

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Sauli said, running to his car, and I followed. As soon as we got in the car, we were gone. 

As soon as I realized where we're going, I got nervous. What if I have to move again? Will anybody like me? Am I going to be a loser again? "Adam, do you want to know what happened last night?" Sauli asked with a smirk. "Sure." I mumbled. "Okay, we went to a party, and you fucked some chick." Sauli said. My eyes got really big and just stared at Sauli. 

Sauli started laughing. Why is he laughing? This isn't funny? I don't wanna lose my virginity to 'some' chick. "I'm kidding, but you got drunk and crashed at my place."Sauli said. After that my whole body relaxed, "Dick." I said.

The car ride was silent the rest of the way there. Sauli pulled up into the school parking lot, and got out of the car, "You coming?" he asked. No. "Yeah." I said getting out of the car.

"Oh thank God, we have 5 minutes." Sauli said. Thank God. I was not going to be late on my first day of school. "Sauli, Adam! Over here!" Some guy said, waving over at him. I looked at Sauli and he was walking over there. Of course, I followed. "Hey." Sauli said to him. "Oh guys, this is Adam. He's new here." Sauli said grabbing my arm. The girls sitting on the table were eyeing me up and down, and giggling and whipering to each other.

Gross.

"Hey, remember me?" that guy asked me. I just stared at him. "Probably not, well, I'm Tommy, I took you and Sauli to the party  last night." He said. Oh. "Oh my gosh. That party was so awesome." Some girl said, and the other girls started talking to. "Adam, that's Ashley, Brooke, Cam, and Sasha," Sauli said pointing them out to me, "And that's of course Tommy, Terrance, Brian, and Joey." he finished.

Were they the popular group or something? The bell ranged and everybody was getting up and getting inside the school. I followed Sauli, and the rest of those people. "You're in the same class as me." Sauli said, grabbing my arm. People were staring at me, making me feel weird. 

As soon as we got into our class, the teacher looked at me, "Oh hello. You must be new?" The man asked. "Yes sir. I'm Adam."I said. "NIce to meet you, I'm Mr. Rodriguez, you can sit right by Sauli." he said. I nodded and sat  _behind_ Sauli. 

Sauli turned around and started talking to me. "That teacher is a bitch, dude." He said. I laughed. "He looks nice." I said. "Pssh, whatever." He said. Everybody walked in right as soon as the bell ringed. 

"Okay, Class we have a new student in our class." Mr. Rodriguez started. My cheeks started to burn, and I slouched in my seat. "Adam, would you stand up please?" he asked. Fuck. I stood up awkwardly and just stood there. I heard mumbles and giggles. I rolled my eyes. "Treat him nicley." Mr. Rodriguez said, "You can sit now."he said. And I sat down. 

When I looked to my left there was still some girl looking at me? She had blonde hair, and green eyes. She was staring into my soul I think. She  _winked_  at me and turned her attention back to the front of the class. 

Ew.

This is going to suck.


	5. Adam's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry. But here's your update c:

Sauli's P.O.V.

"THANK GOD, LAST PERIOD!" Tommy yelled, when we were in the hallway. I laughed, "Well, see you after school." I said, patting him on the back. 

As we parted our ways, I went to my locker, to get my my math book. I suck at math. I hate it, too. "Sauli, thank God, I found you!" Adam said, trying to catch his breath. "Did you run?" I asked, shutting my locker. "Yeah, trying to find my math class." He said. Oh, he has math, too. "Just follow me, I'm in the same class." I said. "Thank God.." He mumbled. I smiled, and we started walking to class.

As soon as we got in class, the teacher wasn't in there, and people were talking, and throwing paper balls. "Sauli, Adam, over here!" Victoria yelled over everybody.

I groaned, in annoyance, and sat on the other side of the room. Adam followed me, awkwardly, and sat in front of me. "Do you not like her?" Adam asked. "I dated her." I mumbled. Adam just nodded. 

"She winked at me, in first period." Adam said. I laughed. That didn't surprise me. "She wants your D." I chuckled. Adam looked grossed out. 

"Hey." Victoria said, sitting next to Adam. Speaking of the devil. "What do you want?" I growled. She looked at me, "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Adam." She snarled, back. God, I wanna fucking murder her. Adam just looked down. "Adam, if you need  _anything_  just tell me." She said, with a wink. He just smiled and nodded. She got up and went back to her seat. "Whore." I said. Adam laughed.

Everything got quiet, when our teacher walked in. "Okay, today, we are getting partners, and working on ratios." Mrs. Brown said. Oh God, I hate these..

"Sauli, want to be partners," Adam asked, looking down, "only if you want.." Why does he look so scared to ask me? "Yeah." I smiled. He looked surprise, and he smiled back. 

While everybody was looking for a partner, Mrs. Brown was passing papers. As soon as she got to us, she stopped and smiled at Adam, "Oh, hello." She said. He smiled. "Are you new here?" She asked. "Yes ma'am." He replied. "Well, glad to have you here, I'm Mrs. Brown." She said, and gave us our papers. Adam just smiled. "Mrs. Brown, is like my favorite teacher." I said. She was an older lady, with glasses, Gray hair. "Is she nice?" Adam asked. "Duh." I said. Adam laughed. 

About 30 minutes later, the bell ringed. Adam was waiting for me, when I was putting my stuff in my bag. I smiled at him, "Ready?" I asked. He nodded.

We went to my locker, to put my book away. "Sauli, Adam!" Tommy yelled, meeting us, at my locker. "What's up?" I said, closing my locker. "Going to Ashley's." Tommy said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, "Have fun." I said. "Oh, I will." He said, with a wink. "Why won't you just date her?" Adam asked, Tommy. Tommy chuckled, "Getting there, bro." He said, throwning his arm around Adam. I chuckled, "Well, Adam and I are going home." I said, "I'm fucking tired." I finished. "Well, later then!" Tommy said, letting go of Adam, and walking away. 

"Let's go." I said. We walked out of the school, to the parking lot. As we got to my car, Victoria was waiting beside it. "Damn it." Adam mumbled. I laughed. "Adam, hey!" Victoria said. "Hi." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes, "Will you move?" I asked, rudely. Victoria rolled her eyes and moved. "So Adam, I was wondering, do you wanna hang out?" She asked him, smiling and kept blinking her eyes, at home. I looked at Adam, and you could tell, he didn't want too. "Victoria, I'm going to his house to work on out math work." I said. She looked at me, "I didn't ask you, I asked him." She said. "I don't give a fuck, move your ass, before I run over you." I snarled. "Whatever." She said, and finally left. 

I got in my car, and Adam got in the passengers seat. "Thank you, so much." Adam said. "No problem." I said, starting the engine. We left the school lot, and was on the road. 

I am hungry. "Wanna go somewhere to eat?" I asked. Adam thought about that for a moment. "Sure." "What about McDonald's?" I asked. "Ew, gross, that place is disgusting." Adam said. I laughed. "Well, where do you wanna eat?" I asked. "Anywhere but there." He laughed. "Pizza Hut?" I asked. "Yeah." Adam said.

We got to Pizza Hut, and sat down at a booth. "Well, I'm going to go get food." I said, walking to the pizza booth. Adam followed. I got 3 pieces of Cheese Pizza, and Adam got 2 pieces of pepperoni.

"Only two?" I asked, sitting down. "Yeah." Adam said. We just sat there, eating without a word. 

"Why don't you like that chick?" Adam asked. "Victoria," I said, and Adam nodded, "Well, I dated her, and I caught her having sex with a other guy." I said taking a bite of pizza. "Oh, I'm sorry." Adam said. "No worries, I saw it coming, I just don't know why, I stayed with her." I said. 

We were just talking about school, and stuff. I pushed my plate away from me, "I'm stuffed." I said. "Me too." Adam said. I started to pull out my wallet, "No, I got it." Adam said. I just raised my eyebrow, "No, no." I said. "Oh yeah." Adam said, getting his wallet. I rolled my eyes, "This isn't an romantic movie, and I'm paying." I said. Adam laughed, "No, I'm paying." He said. Oh my gosh! I laughed, "whatever."

Adam ended up paying, and I thanked him, plenty of times. "Shut up!" I yelled, playfully, hitting his shoulder, in the car, when I was driving. Adam was laughing, really hard, because I couldn't say a word right. 

"Say it, again!" Adam laughed. I stuck out my bottem lip, pouting. Adam laughed harder. I'm not going to say it. The word was 'except.' I can't say that.

"What about I say something in Finnish?" I said. "Is that where you're from? Finland?" Adam asked. He knew which languages were which. Thank God, I don't have another dumbass as a friend. "Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked looking at him, then back on the road. "At my old school, I studied languages." Adam said. I nodded my head. "Well yeah, I'm from Finland." I said. "That explains your accent." Adam said. I laughed.

We got home, and I thanked Adam again. "No problem." He said, getting out the car. "Is your mom home?" I asked. "No, she had to work late." Adam said. I didn't want to go home. "Adam, can I come over for a while? Since we have dinner here later, anyways." I asked. Adam stared at me, then turned his mouth to a 'o' shape, "I forgot, about that, but yeah, you can." He said. "Sweet."

We walked to Adam's front porch, and he was digging, in his pockets for his keys. About a minute later, he opened the door. He let me in first, "What a gentlemen." I winked at him. He looked down, _blushing._ He shutted the door, behind him. 

Adam looked at me, and I grinned. He chuckled. "Let's go to the living room." He said, and I followed him in there.

We sat down in the couch, and Adam turned on the TV. I looked to my side, and there was a picture, on the counter beside the couch. It was Adam, his mother, and a guy. Maybe his Dad? I grabbed the picture, "Is this your dad?" I asked. Adam looked and just stared at the picture, "Yeah.." He mumbled. "Where is he now?" I asked. Maybe I'm being to nosey. "Well, he left when I was seven.." Adam said. I felt bad, "I'm so sorry." I said. "Eh, I didn't really know him. But my mom took it real hard." Adam said. I nodded, and put the picture back. 

"So, you moved here, because your mom, got offered a job?" I asked. Adam shifted, "Yeah..You can say that.." He whispered. I'm not going to push it any further.

"Do you miss your friends?" I asked. Adam sighed, "I didn't have friends.." Adam whispered. What? Nu-uh. "Why? You're like really cool." I said. Adam shrugged his shoulders, "nobody just didn't like me..." He said. 

I was about to ask why, but his mother walked in, "Adam, I'm home, can you can the living room, because the Koskin-" she said and stopped when she saw me. "Sauli, hi." She said. "Hello, Mrs. Lambert." I said. "Oh please, call me Leila." She said. I nodded.

"Adam, can you come here?" She asked. Adam got up and went somewhere with her. I guess they went to the kitchen, because I can hear them whispering. 

Adam came back, smiling. "Sorry, I have to clean." He said. I stood up. "It's cool, I have to go home and take a shower." I said. "Oh, I need that too." Adam said. I chuckled. Well, I'm going to go." I said.

Adam walked me to the door, he opened it. "Thanks." I said. Adam smiled. 

I started to walk away, "Sauli, wait!" Adam yelled, I turned around, "Thanks.." He said. I smiled, and nodded, "See you later!" I yelled then went home to get ready, for dinner, with the Lambert' s.


	6. Dinner With The Koskinen's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry. I've been really busy, lately. Please, bear with me. This one is short, next chapter will be longer! Enjoy!(:

Adam's P.O.V:

 

     "Mom, I'm taking a shower!" I yelled, running up the stairs, not giving her time to answer me.

     I got to my room, just to get extra clothes. I need to hurry. The Koskinen's could get here any damn minute. Mom took forever just putting shit on the table.

     I got the clothes I needed, and went to the bathroom. I turned the water on warm, and striped out of my clothes. 

     As soon as my body felt the warm water trickling down my back, I relaxed. All the pain in my back, disappeared. Thank fuck. I needed this. I stinked, anyway, from the party I went too, and since I got drunk. Oh God. Poor Sauli, for having to put up with my dumbass. 

     I was in the shower for a good 15 minutes, and I finally got out. I turned off the water, and dried myself off. I put on some regular blue jeans, and a black v-neck shirt. I looked in the mirror, and my hair was everywhere.

    I quickly aired dried it, and brushed it, down. Finally, I feel clean. 

    I walked out of my bathroom, "I wanna lose my mind, like a maniac, and cross the line, never looking back, we're on the loose, getting crazy-" "I didn't know, you sing." Sauli said, smirking at me. I screamed, "When the fuck did you get in here!?" I yelled, putting my hand over my heart. Sauli just started laughing. 

    I was still having a miniature heart attack, when Sauli was almost dying of laughter. "You should've saw your face!" Sauli laughed, holding his stomach. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, real cute." I joked. Sauli laughed harder. His laugh, was so beautiful. I don't know, it was like music to my ears. I could listen to it, all day.

   Snap out of it, Adam. "Are you done?" I chuckled. Sauli finally stood up straight, "Now I am." He grinned. I smiled back, "Now, when did you get in here?" "Well, we came here, and you're mom told me that you're taking a shower, and showed me your room, and so I stayed in here till you were done." Sauli said. Ah. I just nodded my head.

   "You really like music, huh?" Sauli asked, looking around my room. "Yeah, it's always been there for me, you know?" I said. Sauli looked at me, for a good minute. He opened his mouth, "Adam, Sauli, foods ready." My mom said, at my door. I smiled at her.

   Mom walked off, and I let Sauli go out, before me. We walked down the stairs, into the dining room. "Mmm, looks good, Leila." Mrs. Koskinen said. Mr Koskinen nodded. "Thank you so much." Mom said.

   Mom made cooked turkey breast, dressing, and salad. "Thank you, Mrs. Lambert, for having us to dinner." Sauli smiled, at her. Mom chuckled, "Please, call me Leila." Sauli just smiled.

   We all took a seat, and Sauli sat beside me. We all got our food. "Adam, Sauli says a lot of good things about you." Mrs. Koskinen said. "Mom." Sauli said, looking at her. Ha, my turn. "Has he now?" I asked, looking at Sauli. Sauli wouldn't look at me, he was looking down. "Oh, yes! He said he thinks you're really cool." Mr. Koskinen said. Really? He's the first person to think that..

   "He did, I just know you two, would become great friends." Mrs. Koskinen said. I smiled, and nodded. I hope so, I really like Sauli. He's cool, and seems understanding.

   The whole rest of dinner went by quickly. "Leila, thank you so much." Mr. and Mrs. Koskinen said. "Anytime." Mom said. They went on having their own conversation. "Hey, can I stay for a little while?" Sauli asked. "Yeah." I smiled.

   "Alright, Sauli, time to go." Mr. Koskinen said. "I'm staying here for a little bit," Sauli said, "if that's okay with Mrs. Lambert." Mom laughed, "Of course, you can stay here, anytime you want!" "Thank you." Sauli said.

   "Nice to see you, Adam." Mr. Koskinen said, shaking my hand, firmly. I smiled, and nodded. I suck out my hand for Mrs. Koskinen to shake, but she gave me a bone crushing huh, instead. I chuckled.

   "Be home before 11:30." Mr Koskinen said, to Sauli. Sauli nodded. With one last goodbye, they left, leaving Mom, Sauli, and I alone. 

   We all just stared at each other for a minute. "Well, boys, I am going to go clean up." Mom said, leaving. 

   Great. Sauli just stared at me. Looking into my soul, I'm pretty sure. I started to fiddle with my hands. "You have really beautiful eyes." He said. I looked at him wide-eyed, then looked down blushing. "Thanks." I mumbled. 

   "Hey, want to go outside." Sauli suggested, breaking the awkward silence. "Yeah," I said, "what about the backyard?" I asked. Sauli nodded and smiled.

   Sauli and I walked to the backyard. "It feels nice out here." Sauli said. "Yeah, it does." I said, putting my hands in my pockets. It was silent, again. This time I broke it, "All that stuff your parents said, is it true?" I asked, looking at Sauli. He wouldn't look at me. "Yeah, I mean, you're a pretty cool guy, to chill with," Sauli said, finally looking at me, "you seem true, you know? You're not trying to be someone your not. New kids at school usually are annoying as fuck, but you're cool." Sauli said, smiling. Wow. No one ever said anything like that before. Makes me feel good.

    "I probably better get going." Sauli said, patting me on the back. "See you tomorrow." He said, walking away. "Sauli! Thanks! That really means a lot, what you said." I said. Sauli nodded, and smiled, and left me, in the cool night.

 

 


	7. What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry. Don't worry, I haven't or won't forget this story. I've just been really busy lately. I should be able to update more often now, because I recently been home-schooled. So, I'll stop talking and let you read the story. ENJOY!

Sauli's P.O.V:

* * *

      So, I'm walking to my last period of the day. Math. I don't know if I already said this, but I hate math. I was walking to my locker, and I saw Adam leaning on the one next to mine. I smiled.

      "Hey." I said. Adam looked up, with those beautiful blue eyes, "Hey." "Awe, you waiting for me?" I joked. Adam rolled his eyes, "No, that's why I'm standing by your locker." he said, in a sarcastic tone. "Hey! I didn't ask for your attitude." I laughed. Adam laughed as well.

      It's only been a month of school, with Adam, and I already opened him up a bit. Not all the way, but I'm getting there. He's finally starting to joke around with me. Ever since my family and I had dinner with Adam and his mother, we've been hanging out like _every day_. I've learn a lot about Adam. He's not like my other friends, really. He has different music taste, wears different clothes, and just isn't a dick. 

     "Earth to Sauli." Adam said, waving his hand in my face. I shook my head, "Sorry, what?" "Ready to go to class?" I nodded. We started walking to class.

      As soon as we walked in, the classroom, the bell ringed. Mrs. Brown looked at us, "Sauli, Adam almost late. Again." I nodded my head, "I'm sorry." She smiled, "Go sit down." I started heading to my seat, in the back. Adam's seat was on the other side of the room. Mrs. Brown moved him, because apparently 'we talk to much'. We barely even talked. Well, that's what I say anyway.

      "Okay, class," Mrs. Brown started, "today we are having partners." As soon as she said that, Adam and I were looking at each other. "Don't get your hopes up to high, because this time, I already partnered y'all up." Everyone in the class groaned. I looked back over at Adam, and he had his bottom lip stuck out, like he was pouting. I laughed. "Something funny, Mr. Koskinen?" Mrs. Brown asked. I cleared my throat, "No ma'am." All you can hear was Adam chuckling, on the other side of the room. Mrs. Brown looked over at him, then back at me. All she do was shake her head.

      "Anyways, I already partnered you up." she said, looking at some paper in her hand. "Sandra, and Brooke." "Adam, and Victoria." My head snapped towards Adam. He mouthed the word 'fuck'. I don't blame him. All she does is flirt with him. Even though he doesn't like her. Whoa. Who does Adam like? We never even talked about it.

      Next thing I knew, Tommy sat by me. "Hey." I said. "Hey." "Whatcha doing?" I asked. Tommy looked at me, "We're partners. Weren't you listening?" he snapped. What the hell has gotten into him? Whatever I don't got time for his bullshit. "Anyways, I don't know what we're doing." Tommy said. Didn't he just snap at me, because I wasn't 'listening'? "Me either." I mumbled. "Eh, who cares." he said. 

      "Dude, what is your problem? You're being a douche." I said. "I don't have a problem." Tommy said. I rolled my eyes. We were quite for about 5 minutes, until Tommy broke the awkward silence, "You going to Terrance party, tomorrow?" I raised my eyebrow, "I didn't even hear about it." Tommy snorted, "Probably because you've been up Adam's ass." I glared at him. Why is he being such a dick? I'm about to tell him off. "What's so great about Adam, anyway?" he asked. What kind of question is that? "I, I don't know?" I said. "Good answer." he said. Okay, that's it. "Tommy, quit being a dick to me. I didn't do shit to you. Just because I've been hanging out with Adam, doesn't mean you can be a dick, for no reason." Tommy laughed, "For no reason? Sauli, you've been up Adam's ass, so much, you haven't even realized that's how you been treating me, and the others." he said. What? No I haven't. "Whatever." I mumbled. "See?" "Okay, I get it. Just  _shut up."_ I snapped.

      "Why do you even hang out with him," Tommy asked, gesturing to Adam, "you can obviously tell he's a fucking queer." My head snapped towards Tommy. I felt anger inside me, boiling up. "He wears fingernail polish, wears  _eyeliner,_ and -" "Tommy, shut the fuck up! I don't care! Adam has been a better friend then you  _ever_ have! I've only known him for a month, and I've known you for 5 years! I don't want to fucking hear it!" I said. Tommy raised his hands up, "Calm down. Don't get over protective over your little boyfriend." Fuck this.

      I stood up, and grabbed Tommy by the collar of his shirt, and threw him out of his seat. "SAULI!" Mrs. Brown, yelled. Tommy got back up, and tackled me by the waist, "YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!" My back hit the wall, and my head slammed against it. I blacked out. I was swinging my fist around, and it collided with something. I don't rightly know. I could hear people screaming, but it sounded like I was underwater. Everything was muffled. Tommy was hitting me is the stomach, and I kept punching him in the back, and his neck.

      Next thing, Tommy was thrown off of me, by the Principle. That didn't stop me. I went after him. I got on top of Tommy, and started to hit him. "SAULI! STOP!" people were yelling.

      I felt a large pair of arms wrap around my arms, and waist. Then Tommy punched me right in the eye. Goddamn it. Who the fuck is holding me? " _SAULI, QUIT!_ " I heard Adam yell. I admittedly relaxed. Adam was the one holding me. " _Relax_ , I got you. It's only me." Adam whispered, in my ear, making me shiver. What the fuck was that?

      The principle helped Tommy up, and snapped his head towards me. "You two, are coming with  _me_ _._ " I looked over at Tommy. His nose was bleeding, and so was his mouth. Good. I didn't care.

      Adam let go of me, then Mr. John grabbed me by my forearm. I looked over at Adam. He looked scared, more then I did. I wasn't scared because of what I did to Tommy, I was scared because I didn't know what the school was going to do. I've  _never_ been in a fight. 

      Mr. John yanked me, and Tommy, towards the door, into the hallway, towards his office. 

      I just got in a fight with my 'best friend'. What the fuck just happened? I got mad, because Tommy called Adam and I gay, practically. Why did I get so mad? I am gay, but no one knows it. The more I thought about it, it was because he called Adam gay. 

      Adam does wear eyeliner, and fingernail polish. Doesn't mean he's gay. Wait. He blushes when I joke around with him, sexually. Always get's embarrassed around me. Never talks about girls. Oh. My. God. Was Adam gay?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNN! Who saw this coming? Nobody? Neither did I. Lol. But, there you go!:D Leave Kudos & comments if you'd like!(:

**Author's Note:**

> Um... This is my first story, and I have no idea what I'm doing!xD Whatever, I'm going to just wing with it. But if you don't like this story., then don't read it, and leave hateful comments. If you love it...I fucking love you. So yeah, here you go and Enjoy!:)


End file.
